The Celestial Plains
by Hiago the Demon King
Summary: Okami and Waka return to the plains to find it in rubble and ruins. To make it worse their, imps are appearing and a mysterious shadowy wolf has warned them of danger.. will they heed its warning? or will they try to fight off the army of imps?
1. Chapter 1

**After I realized that Amaterasu wouldn't have a sequel, I was quite mad. I saw the ending where they were arriving to the Plains and got an idea to create a story about this. Mind you a character is in this story, Morisondo. This was his first appearance in all of my story ideas and this is his True original form.**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The Ark of Yamato soared towards the Celestial plains, gaining speed with every inch they traveled. The Plains appeared and the ship, reaching its' destination, began to slow down, but Waka didn't do it soon enough, and the Ark crashed into the ground, crashing to a halt after digging up quite a bit of the dirt that was there. Waka and Amaterasu looked outside and saw the Celestial Plains, the once great sky paradise, reduced to rubble and destruction. The houses that occupied the Plains were destroyed, singed with unearthly fire. The lush grassy plains, used for the grazing of the animals, were burnt and withered. The trees that once bared the fruit of the gods were all uprooted and withered, like the plants. Most statues, shrines, and pedestals that represented the gods that inhabited the place were crumbling and many destroyed completely. The two looked at each other and walked towards the ruins of the once great Celestial Castle. Waka scanned the area, his golden hair, waving in the slight breeze that trailed from the mountains. Amaterasu sniffed around and howled as she reached the castle gate. Her howl echoed through the empty halls.<p>

"There is no one here... Amaterasu." said Waka softly, kneeling beside her, placing his hand on her head. Then, there was a sound from their side and they looked to see a little girl, about the age of four or five, hiding behind the pillar. Waka walked forward to her and she sunk in deeper as he approached. He knelt when he saw her recoil and took his helmet off and smiled at her. Her eyes twinkled once she saw Amaterasu and she disappeared behind the pillar and reappeared on the other side, looking at Amaterasu. She giggled once Amaterasu sneezed and she tip-toed out and approached Amaterasu. She reached a hand out and Amaterasu lowered her head so the girl could touch her scalp. She giggled more and then ran to the end of the hall and disappeared. The two shrugged and followed her, a cold draft hitting them as they passed. They rounded the corner and saw her run down another hall. They continued to follow, looking at the walls. They once held portraits of the sixteen Brush Gods and, of course, Amaterasu. The two saw light at the end of the corridor and rounded the corner and the light disappeared behind a portrait. The two walked to it and it was a large painting of the old celestial plains, before tragedy struck. Waka placed his hand on it and swung it open, and immediately, an arrow shot out, a powerful rush of air following. Waka leapt aside and the arrow soared past the two and the dust and ash on the floor whipped up and curled in the air. The arrow collided with the wall, crushing it and sending dust and rubble everywhere. Waka pulled his flute out and spun it rapidly in his right hand. He grabbed the bottom with his left and his sword shot out, gleaming in the sunlight. Amaterasu growled, and lowered to the ground, her reflector Divine Retribution, came to life hovering above her back.

"I know that symbol… it's of the sun Goddess, Amaterasu... Amaterasu… so you have returned..." came a feminine voice from the back of the portrait. A tall, slender woman walked out, her white hair reflecting the sunlight. Her hair fell to her upper back, and was parted in the front, forming a V. Her skin was pale, due to the loss of sunlight, and she wore a long red and white dress that was tight around the waist, and her eyes were blue and green. When she walked out Amaterasu relaxed and sat down, in slight confusion at hearing her name. Waka lowered his guard and placed the blade of his sword to the ground and bowed down, one knee on the ground.

"Princess Celestial. It is I, Waka, and I have brought Amaterasu back to the Plains..." he said, looking up at her. "We have traveled from The Land of the Living, after disposing of the evil that lay there." She looked at him and then at Amaterasu.

"And what of Yami? Surely he was on the Ark as you two were. And what became of Orochi, Ninetails, Blight, the Spider Queen, Nechku and Lechku, and the Crimson Helm?" she asked, her hair brushing her face.

"Orochi had followed Amaterasu, after she fearlessly slayed him after the two were unsealed. The Crimson Helm followed as well. The spider Queen had captured a Dog by the name of Ume and Amaterasu went to go retrieve the canine warrior. Ninetails was eliminated as well." Waka replied. The princess tilted her head slightly.

"And what of Nechku and Lechku?" she asked.

"While being possessed statues of the evil demons of time, their souls were not strong enough to keep the bodies after such a severe beating. Once she defeated them, they dropped their dismantled and wrecked bodies and ran off. They were not seen again…" Waka said, standing up. Amaterasu was looking outside at the Plains, sniffing the air. Then she saw trough a hole in the wall, on a cursed hill of dead plants and skulls, a tree that was apparently guarded by a mysterious force. She barked constantly to get Wakas attention and then pointed with her paw at the tree. Waka looked at it and looked at the princess.

"How long has that tree been there milady?" he said, and the princess frowned.

"It has been there forever, but just recently that fruit has appeared. We have run low on food and we wish to harvest it, as it looks so plentiful. But…" she says, and Amaterasu runs forward to the tree, but when she reaches the hole, purple electricity meet her and zapped her continuously, until she was thrown back. She smashed against a wall and it cracked. She slid down it and slumped at the ground, weakly getting back up.

"A curse has been placed on our land by Orochi, just before Amaterasu dragged him to the land of mortals." She closed her eyes and a earsplitting scream came from the shadows of the portrait. A girl came running out, followed by hoards of green imps equipped with bamboo sticks. They leapt from the hole in the wall in waves, and the Celestials, Waka, and Amaterasu began to fight back. The imps screeched as Kiro, the Celestial Archer, shot arrows at them, vengeance slips attached to them. The Imps writhed and flailed, smoke billowing from their wounds as the vengeance slip entered their body. They howled and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Waka spun Pillow Talk and placed his free hand to the bottom of the sword, and put it vertically, then horizontally across his body and pulled his other Kanata out and began to slice at the imps, their bamboo sticks being sliced in two. He leapt around, spinning in the air, his swords facing outward cutting the imps they touched.

Amaterasu growled and Thunder Edge came out and the energy flowed through her body, energizing her. The blade was a bright shiny gold color, with some red and orange colors filtering through it as if the two were liquids running over the blade. It had small handle like objects that circled the light blue-grey cloud that was in the center. The cloud was hissing with electricity and it periodically pumped out bolts of lighting that jumped and danced across and around the blade. She closed her eyes and put one of her paws forward. With the other ones she slid them back a few inches and crouched down. Twelve imps leapt to attack her and she opened her eyes and Thunder Edge shone brightly electricity licking the ground and the imps. She spun around, and the sword tagged along, flying away from her body and then recoiling back to strike the other side. The sword was zapping and slashing the imps, the static crackling in the air, emitting more energy. She leapt in the air and spun the sword around and slammed it in to the ground. The electricity and energy that was expelled from the sword had a sort of ripple effect. The lightning zigzagged on the floor and shot up to pass through the imps masks. The imps cringed and then flipped in the air and crashed into the ground, only to get hit with more electricity. Amaterasu roared and the electricity stopped and formed into thirteen identical electrical tentacles. Her eyes glowed yellow and she roared and electricity shot from her mouth. The first tentacle unsheathed a sword from it and slashed down at a group of Imps, cutting them in half. The next one turned to a match and began to set the imps on fire.

"Amaterasu! It has to be the curse! She is being effected by it!" shouted a Celestial, as one of the arms formed a sake bottle and mist poured from it. Bombs were falling from the air, sending many imps flying into walls, causing them to crash down and start a couple blazing fires. Water rushed in from the sudden downpour and pelted the imps with unearthly force. She howled one last time and the arms formed one and shot towards the fruit on the tree. It met the curse barrier and the electricity of the two met and crackled and shot bolts everywhere. The heavenly lightning shot through the barrier and cut the fruits stem. It landed on the ground and burst open. A bright green beam of light shot from the core of the fruit. The beam shot into the clouds and widened. The beam hit the tree and then disappeared.

"That was our only hope for the regeneration of the Celestial plains…" said Waka, breathing heavily. Then, out of the clouds, hundreds of bright green flashes came, and began to emit a beam of light, which wound its' way to the ground. The beams splashed onto the ground, and droplets of life spread. The trees roots dug back into the ground and blossomed. The flowers flourished and the greenness of the grass broke from the bitter brown shell that covered it. The murky rivers began to clear up, their light blue originality returning. The wave of life made its' way to the ruins of the Plains and crashed through the walls. The holes in the walls had their bricks reassembled into them, even from dust. The houses rose up in a whirlwind, rebuilding themselves like a puzzle. The castle halls lit up with the torches, the holes disappeared, and the darkness thickened. The draft that was once there, was gone, and the castle warmed up. They ran to look outside, as the statues, pedestals and temples shone brightly and stood tall once again. The cherry blossoms were twirling in the air, swaying until they reached the ground as the princess cried in joy with the others.

"Our home is back! We can finally come out from hiding!" shouted Kiro, throwing his bow into the air. The others began to cheer as Amaterasu ran to the tree, after seeing a faint pink glow.

"Amaterasu Amaterasu." said Sakuya, smiling at the goddess as she approached. Her black hair waved in the wind, her cleavage still visible, and her figure the same. Her clothes were different though. She wore a green ribbon around herself.

"You have once again, brought life to the place that needs it the most. I am grateful to know you still are determined to make the world a better place." she smiled again, and Amaterasu jumped up and down, barking happily. Sakuya giggled at that and Waka walked over, putting his Kanata away, along with Pillow talk. He bowed to her and she bowed back.

"King Waka of the Moon Tribe. I am glad to see you are alright, after your confrontation with the Lord of Darkness." She said, and Waka nodded. Amaterasu was about to get a drink of water from the river, when a roar came from the distance, that shook the trees, made the rocks dance on the ground, and shook everything violently. The three looked above the Sapling, and saw a large Shadowy figure, with five heads. The eyes were glowing red and a eerie purple and black glow surrounded it. The sun was consumed by darkness for the three when the demon approached. Middle one growled as the other ones surrounded the three, their necks resting on the ground. Amaterasu crouched down, her reflector, Infinity Judge, came out and it began to snap together like a puzzle and shone brightly when the last piece was placed in. The Demon roared and the roar itself was strong enough to launch her into the air and send her crashing into a river, water splashing everywhere. Waka pulled Pillow Talk out again and leapt forward and struck one of the heads, only for a metal clang to ring out. He was thrown back and held his arm, for the vibration was still ringing through his arm. The demon rose its' head to strike, when a navy blue ball flew towards the demon and hit the side of its' face. The ball exploded and sent a tower of smoke horizontally, and the demon roared in pain. It looked at where it came from and another one shot out and hit the other heads. They writhed and then disappeared in a burst of purple smoke. The smoke was very thick and made the others cough harshly. They looked at where the attacks came from and there was no one. Waka ran to the river and dove in to retrieve Amaterasu, who was trying to swim towards the surface. He grabbed her and swam up slowly, as Amaterasu was heavy even under the water. His head broke the surface of the water and he placed Amaterasu onto the ground and leapt out. He breathed deeply and looked at Amaterasu.

"Well, looks like our job here is not yet finished…" he began and then heard drumming. He slowly looked behind him, the moon was rising and he could see flames in the distance. He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes widening. The drumming got louder and he saw, coming over the hills, twelve yellow imps, beating down on their drums. They marched up the hills and they were followed by seven hundred and fifty green imps, equipped with steel swords, axes, lances, and five carried flag. what was written on the flags was unsure, it was unfamiliar to Waka. The imps marched along and some blue imps flew in the sky, bombs attacked to their waists. They soared behind the green imps and some red imps, carrying some cannons on their backs.

"Dear Kami…" muttered Waka, as the army of imps approached the city. He scooped up Amaterasu and rushed to the city. The others saw him running and he shouted to them,

"Close the gates! Hurry! There is an army of imps approaching from the west!" the Celestials ran to the gates and screamed when they saw the army. They began to close the heavy wooden doors and Kiro started to lock the door with every thing he could. Some Celestials were using their magic that they possessed to procure a sort of barrier to the door and walls, but they were weak and could barely create one.

"That won't hold for long…" came a deep, voice from behind the Celestials. The Princess looked and saw a jet black wolf as it sat there, looking at her then at the Arc. He then ran to the wall and went through it as if the stone wall was made of water just as his nose hit it. Waka looked at the princes and she was shaking, and trembling with the rest of the Celestials.

"N-no.. it can't be..."

"MORI!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Midnight Wolf of Terror

**The Midnight Wolf Of Terror**

* * *

><p>The Princess was still shaking as the Celestials comforted her, Waka kneeling in front of her as Amaterasu watched the Imps approaching.<p>

"Who was that Princess? Who is Mori?" he asked and she looked up and shivered.

"He is a curse upon this land… right hand man to the demon who has a grip on our dying land. He is a demon of unimaginable strength with evil intentions and connections…" she muttered and everyone else shivered. The drums in the distance could be heard getting closer, but Amaterasu watched still, growling softly. She squinted as the army halted, still drumming, the imps taunting her and the armed Celestials, screeching and jumping up and down. She took a step forward and instantly she was frozen by an evil presence that had not been felt since she left Earth. Her legs trembled as she growled, her teeth clenched as she was slowly forced to the stone walkway, unable to move. The Celestials saw her and ran to her, only to meet the same fate.

"W-what is going on?" shouted a celestial, and he gasped as, from behind the army rose a black ball, as black as the night, with red jagged lines all over it. The lines began to glow a dark red as it approached.

"Y-Yami!" shouted the Celestials, causing Waka and the Princess to look up quickly. An echoed laugh rung from the shadows all around them, the light blue sky slowly fading to black, as if it was dyed. The darkness consumed the sky and only the moon and stars remained.

"So… Amaterasu… You've returned to the Plains? How stupid of you… Don't you see the terrible condition it is in? I did this, and I will not let you try to take it back… sure I may have over looked that one simple issue of that damned tree… but no more trees exist that will do that. You and all of the Celestials will perish beneath my forces!" the voice shouted and from the shadows behind the Celestials materialized five deep purple hydra heads. The eyes were blood red, their scales a sickly very light green, and their teeth surprisingly white. They hissed and snapped at the Celestials, while one of the heads slowly moved towards the Princess.

"You should just give up now Princess… you see? Look around you…" and as she did, she saw the once defeated enemies that Amaterasu had vanquished: Orochi, Ninetails, The Spider Queen, Yami, the Crimson Helm, and a human sized Blight. These foes were terrifying to see, due to their demon-sidedness. The Crimson Helm snorted, fire and smoke billowing out his nostrils. He stood ten feet tall, was six feet wide and seven feet long. He resembled that of a bull wearing armor all over his body as flames licked the ground and his hooves. He flexed his muscles, holding two large dark gray swords with golden hilts. He had the symbol for fire upon the helmet.

Orochi was perhaps the tallest of all of the demons. He was around fifteen feet tall, had eight snaking and winding heads with dark gray scales. The heads were around ten feet long and five feet wide. Each head looked relatively the same, the only part that differed was the helmets with the elemental symbols of fire, water, light, darkness, poison, earth, wind, and lightning. Each head snaked around and gazed at Waka and the Celestials, watching them cower.

Blight slowly took out his sword, the green flames licking it as he withdrew it. He was nothing more than a suit of armor impaled by dozens of swords. Normally he would be smaller than small, but he was a larger, fire feet tall size.

The Spider Queen hissed and got really close to Wakas' face, sniffing. She was the second tallest of the enemies that was there, standing twelve feet tall, with eight long skinny legs. She had mangy black hair that fell in her face and a mouth which seemed to be able to unhinge itself. She had no eyes on her light, pale blue skin. As the Princess cowered she peered behind her to see the last two enemies: Ninetails and Yami.

Ninetails was much larger than Amaterasu , standing only ten feet tall. His fur was not snow white, but it was white with a yellow tint to it. His eight tails swayed in the air, the tips of the tails, which resembled paint brushes, swatted the air. He growled, holding a large and very long sword with L shaped rods attached at on the blade. Lighting pulsed from it, slowly traveling up the blade as he stepped forward. And finally, the most demonic of all of them, the Dark Lord Yami. The most simple of them all, yet the most fearsome of all.

Yami was in his final form, a midnight black, five fingered claw with red lines all over the hand and fingers. In the center was a small circle that held his true form. The seven enemies all watched the Celestials as the Purple Hydra head spoke one more.

"You see? You stand no chance against us… The Plains are ours now!" it roared and shot at the Princess, its mouth wide open. A black blur shot out of the crowd and the hydra head screeched and flailed, blood spraying from its mouth. The midnight black wolf stood there, a sword with a star hilt in his mouth, blood dripping off the yellow blade. The Hydra roared at him and slowly faded.

"You are a traitor Morisondo! You will die with them!" and the hydra vanished, the sky returned to normal after the darkness faded. The seven demons watched Morisondo as he turned to face them and he let the sword out of his mouth. It slowly fell to the ground before spinning and returning to his back. He watched them and they watched him back, both side silent. Then, Morisondo spoke, to break the silence.

"You had all the opportunities in the world to strike and take out Amaterasu and the Celestials… Yet you did not. What held you back?" he asked and Orochi growled.

"We do, of course, hate both Amaterasu and the Celestials… but we worked for Yami, who is the most powerful being alive… we are not going to let that thing wipe out the race we tried so hard to do thousands of years ago! Nor the Goddess they worship so much! That is our job. So long as there are foes out there aiming to finish our goals that Yami had, we will protect them and fight off their enemies so we can finish them off ourselves!" The five nodded, and Yami clicked his fingers together as Amaterasu leaped in the air, growling. Yami turned slightly and her Reflector met his finger as she hurled it at him. The flames and the reflector hit his finger, sending sparks flying.

"Amaterasu calm yourself. Save your strength for the battle that lies ahead. You of all need it the most." Chuckled the wolf as he walked towards her. She landed on the ground, growling as Waka and the Princess ran to her. Morisondo spoke to the seven as Waka and the Princess spoke to Amaterasu.

"You must travel to the land of mortals, Waka and Amaterasu…" she said quietly. "We are low on numbers... and we hate to do this but we must bring mortals to aid us... we are breaking all the rules here... we are involving innocent mortals to our combat and that alone breaks a few commandments we have made in the pas... but this must be done. We will not survive otherwise! The two nodded and rushed towards the Arc. The Celestials watched them, the ship slowly powering up. The seven demons watched them and Morisondo nodded at them as the ark began to hover off the ground. Waka went to pull a lever to slowly take them down to earth but accidentally pressed the button that powered the ship down.

"And why did I make such a damn button! And why there?" shouted Waka, and the Arc fell towards the Earth. The Arc rushed past the clouds, lightning skimming the side of the ship. It slowly gain speed, the lightning skimming the ship as it raged towards the ground. Amaterasu stood on the front of the Arc, against what Waka said, but soon enough was thrown inside by the lightning that struck just in front of her. She rushed beside Waka and watched as they quickly closed in upon the Mortal plain.

* * *

><p>End of The Midnight Wolf of Terror<p>

Next Chapter: The Reunion!


End file.
